A Certain Zero's Imagine Breaker II
by Kirihime
Summary: A Certain Zero's Imagine Breaker II - Righteous Judgment. The church continues to send assassins to kill Touma and destroy the Imagine Breaker. Touma has to rely on the his power and the power of his friends to defeat his enemies. These are similar to one-shots. Each one will only be one chapter. But some things will carry over. All enemies will be OC's. I hope you enjoy.


Touma sat down at the café, looking at the night sky. He was glad that some café's stay open this late. It was about 9:15pm. He looked around. There were only two other customers and they were busy talking on cellphones.

His cellphone rang in his pocket, a beeping sound echoing in the through the silence of the night. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open. "Stiyl? Are they here yet?" He asked.

"Yeah. I got confirmation that a magician just entered Academy City." Stiyl said from the other side. "I'm going to send you a location to go to. I'm waiting here with that noisy level 5 that you asked me to bring. It took me too long to find her. I'm not sure that it was worth the trouble."

"Hey!" Touma heard a girl's voice say from near Stiyl. "He asked me to come, didn't he? So stop complaining!"

"Shut up, esper." Stiyl said to the girl. "Anyways," he continued. "we have been unable to identify the intruder yet. All we know is that he's definitely another assassin sent to kill you and destroy the Imagine Breaker." He took a breath. "Anyways, get over here as quickly as possible." The line cut off.

Touma looked at the location that was sent to his phone. He started to run there as fast as he could. _Dammit. I was hoping Stiyl would be wrong when he said that the church would continue to send magicians after me._ He looked down to his right hand. _I guess I'll just have to crush the churches illusions using this._

After about fifteen minutes of running, he made it to the plaza where Stiyl and Mikoto were waiting for him.

Touma ran up to them. "Stiyl! Misaka!" They both turned at the sound of his voice. He looked to Misaka. "Thanks for coming. I really don't want to put you in danger, but I don't know what kind of opponent we'll be up against. I figured we could use some help." He smiled at her. He was glad she actually came.

"I-it's not like I did it for you." She said, looking down. "I'm a level 5, so it's only natural for me to want to keep the peace in Academy City. Yeah, that's right." She said, nodding.

"Either way, I'm glad you came." Touma said happily.

"It's nothing…" Mikoto said, trying to find another place to look besides his face.

"If you two are done flirting…" Stiyl said, drawing their attention. "He's here."

The three of them looked as a figure approached them. A man walked out of the darkness, stepping onto the plaza where they could see his face. He had yellow hair that was so long that it almost touched the ground. His pink eyes looked over the three standing in front of him. He wore a black coat that hid his arms. The coat was decorated with different white runes in random places.

"That is…" Stiyl said, staring at the man. Touma looked to him, confused.

"Ah." The man said in a soft voice. "You must be Stiyl Magnus. I had heard that a member of Necessarius was working with my target, but I didn't think that it would be you. Are you betraying the church?" His voice was soft and clam. Despite that, Touma sensed a killing aura emanating from him.

"I'm not betraying the church." Stiyl said sternly. "Necessarius has no plans to kill this boy." He motioned his hand at Touma. "Besides. Me protecting him has nothing to do with the church."

"Ah, yes. That's right." The man said, eyeing Stiyl. "It is your duty to help him as part of the Kamijou faction, correct?"

Stiyl didn't respond. He just narrowed his eyes at his opponent.

The man looked at Touma. "Nice to meet you, Kamijou Touma." He said politely. He bowed. "My name is Hayakawa Rikou. I am a member of the Church of England. Unfortunately for you, I've come here to destroy you and that terrible Imagine Breaker of yours." He smiled kindly. "I wish for you not to resist, but I know that won't happen."

"You're damn right!" Touma yelled. "I'll crush yours and the churches illusions!"

"Big talk from somebody so weak." Rikou laughed. "I'll try to put an end to this as quickly as possible." He said.

"Be careful." Stiyl said, looking to Touma. "This man is known as God's Judgment. He's a powerful foe."

"God's Judgment?" Touma asked, looking up at the man.

"Now then!" He yelled. He held out his hand. Orbs of yellow light floated into his palm. He closed his hand around the orbs. A bright flash erupted from his hand and when it died down, he held a spear of yellow light. "Behold! My weapon of judgment!" He held the spear up.

"Don't just stand there!" Mikoto yelled. Bluish-white electricity crackled around her head. She grabbed it and shot a beam of electricity at Rikou.

"Ha!" He laughed, swinging the spear in front of him. The electricity reflected off of the spear and hit the ground next to Mikoto. "Fool. You really think you can stop me with something so weak?" He laughed again, bringing the spear to his side. "Now, I will pass righteous judgment upon you!" He yelled, aiming the spear of light at Mikoto. "Die!" A bright ball of light shot from it, homing in on her.

"Don't give me that shit!" Touma yelled, jumping in front of her. He touched the ball of light as it approached, destroying it. He held his right hand in front of him. "Pay close attention to this!" He yelled at Rikou. "This is the Imagine Breaker. With its power, a miracle of God is nothing to me! You're righteous judgment holds nothing against my Imagine Breaker!"

"Aren't you getting a little too confident?" Rikou asked coldly. His body distorted like static on a television and he disappeared.

"What…?" Touma started. Rikou appeared in front of him. He punched Touma in the stomach, sending him flying back. He turned to Stiyl.

Rune card lay on the ground all around him. "Innocentius!" Stiyl yelled, summoning the flaming beast. "Lay waste to him! Burn him to ashes!" Innocentius reeled back, forming the large flaming cross in its hand. It swung the sword for Rikou.

"Futile!" Rikou yelled. He rose into the air, levitating. He swung the spear at the ground. Hundreds of small orbs of light came from the spear, assaulting the plaza, destroying all of the rune cards. "Your rune cards are nothing against me!"

"Shut the hell up!" Touma yelled, running from the side. Rikou turned just in time to see Touma's fist connect with his face. He flew back, hitting the ground. The spear of light faded and disappeared. "You bastard! Don't lay a hand on my friends!" Touma yelled at him.

Rikou slowly stood up. When he looked up at the three, his face was cold. "Now you've done it." He said coldly. "You've made me angry. And to think, I was going to let Stiyl and the esper live. Not now though. You damned boy!" He yelled, pillars of light rising from the ground around him. "You will see everything you hold dear to you be crushed by my righteous judgment!" He yelled. The spear appeared in his hand once more. He struck the ground with it. A white circle formed under Mikoto. "Be purified by God's light!"

"Misaka!" Touma pushed her out of the way. The circle spiraled upward into a pillar of light, engulfing Touma.

"Kamijou!" Misaka yelled, tears falling down her face.

"Kamijou!" Stiyl yelled right after her. "Damn you!" He summoned a sword of flame and rushed at the man.

Rikou just looked at him in an amused way. He swung his spear at Stiyl. The second it hit the flames, it extinguished them. "You are no match for God's judgment, foolish magician."

The pillar of light that engulfed Touma started to move, the sides shooting out light. The three fighters looked at the pillar in surprise. The light started to diminish. Touma stood in the middle, his right hand held above his head. The light looked like it was spiraling out from his hand. "Didn't I tell you?" Touma asked. The rest of the light diminished and he put his hand down. "Even the power of God is no match for the Imagine Breaker." He slowly started to walk towards him.

"Impossible!" Rikou yelled. "There's no way something like that could destroy God's divine light!" He swung the spear, emitting a force push that pushed Touma back.

"Damn." Touma muttered. _There's no way for me to get close to him. Even with the Imagine Breaker, this guy's trouble. I'll need Stiyl and Misaka to distract him._

Almost as if Stiyl had read his mind, he raised his hand. "Innocentius!" He yelled. About twice as many rune cards flew from him, sticking to the ground around the plaza. The large flame beast formed with its flaming cross. Without wasting anytime, Innocentius swung the sword at Rikou.

"Don't screw with me!" Rikou screamed in anger. He held his hand towards Innocentius. Right before the flaming cross hit him, a large ray of light erupted from the palm of his outstretched hand, destroying Innocentius. "There's no way I'll be defeated by pitiful lowlifes like you people!"

Mikoto held her hand towards him. There was an arcade coin on the edge. "Are you kidding me?" Mikoto said, electricity crackling along her arm. Rikou looked at her and laughed.

"The third strongest level 5 in Academy City, Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun." He smiled at her. "Yes, I've heard about you. I've also heard about why you're called the Railgun. If you think that pitiful move will even hit me, I'm sorry to disappoint you." He held out his hand as Mikoto prepared to fire the coin. Rikou shot a large ball of light out from his hand.

Mikoto looked to Touma. "Now!" She yelled. Touma raced past her, right into the line of the ball of light.

"What's this?" Rikou asked, looking at the boy.

"Now, Misaka!" Touma yelled as his right hand made contact with the ball of light.

Just as the ball of light diminished, a long glowing orange trail of light appeared next to Touma, barely missing him.

"Gah!" Rikou coughed out a large amount of blood as the Railgun struck him in the chest. He looked down. Blood soaked his coat and puddled on the ground beneath him. "Damn it!" He yelled as more blood dripped from his mouth.

Touma started running at him, his right hand held back for a punch. "Now I'll show you…!" He yelled as he got closer.

"Stay away! You haven't won yet!" Rikou yelled as he summoned his sword of light to his hand. He swung the sword down. Without even blinking, Touma backhanded the sword, dispersing it. "Damn you!" Rikou yelled. He held his hand up as Touma took his fist back again. He shot an enormous beam of light from his hand. It tore up the ground around him, sending rocks flying in random directions. Dust blew wildly around.

"I'll show you…" Touma started. He punched through the beam, dispersing it. "that all of your hopes and ambitions…" He said, drawing his hand back.

"No! Stay away from me!" Rikou yelled, falling back again.

"Are nothing but a mere illusion!" Touma yelled. He punched Rikou in the face, sending him sprawling back. He hit the ground, losing consciousness on impact.

Touma stood there, breathing heavily. He turned to look back to Stiyl and Mikoto and smiled. "Well then." Stiyl said, walking up to him. He patted him on the shoulder as he walked past. "Good work, Kamijou. But, just because you won this fight doesn't mean that it's over yet. The church seems very serious about destroying the Imagine Breaker."

"I know." Touma said. He looked to Mikoto as she approached. "Thank you, Misaka. You were a big help." He smiled.

Misaka looked everywhere else before finally looking him in the face. "It was nothing." She said quietly, her face turning red.

Touma held out his right hand in front of him. "No matter how many people come after me…" He said. He made a fist with his hand. "I will crush all of their illusions."


End file.
